Alpha Female
by StephanieJCullen
Summary: He broke my heart and I left. He threw me away as if I meant nothing. I won't go back. Annie refused to go back to the wolf who broke her heart, but will imprinting do it's magic? She is the destined Alpha Female, the mother of the Pack. Will all this be too much for her? Annie is a mother to two children, works as a lawyer and is immortal. All of a sudden she is mother to wolves..
1. Chapter 1- Invitation

** Samuel Uley**

** and **

** Emily Young**

** REQUEST THE HONOUR OF YOUR PRESENCE AT THEIR MARRIAGE**

**WEDNESDAY, FEBRUARY 14****TH**** 2007**

**AT 5 O'CLOCK**

**420, WOODROFT AVE**

**FORKS, WA**

**DINNER RECEPTION AFTERWARDS**

I stared at the invite in shock. I glanced back at the envelope and saw another peice of paper inside. I took out the paper and started reading it.

_Annie,_

_It's been so long. I know that a wedding isn't what you need right now but you need to be there. I need you to be there and so does Emily. You''re the little sister I never had. won't you be there for the brother and sister dance? Please come. I'm breaking all the rules by sending you this but I need to see you again. Your smile brightens up my day, honey. Please make it. I understand why you don't want to come back to LaPush again but I promise you now, everything's changed, everyone's changed. Little Brady's part of the Pack now. He talks about you a lot even though it's been years. They don't know that I still talk to you. How's little Sarah and Jason. I'm proud of you for coping but it's time to forget and live in the now not the past. Think of it as a little vacation and I'd love for your children to see the Pack. I know it's a lot to ask but you're a part of our lives. _

_Yours hopefully,_

_Sam xxx_

I sighed and put down the letter and invite. He was right and I knew it. I had to live in the now not the past and a part of me wants Sarah and Jace to see the Pack. They're family, the closest I've ever got. Sam is everything to me. He's never hid anything from me and that included the Pack and the Cullens. I was a little suprised that the wedding was at the Cullen's house but I knew it was probably compensation for the Volturi visit. The Cullens were in their debt. I hadn't known Emily for long but I loved her. Leah and I were always close but Emily was like a mother even though we've only talked on the phone.

Jace walked into the room and saw the invite. He picked it up and read it slowly.

"Are we going?" he asked quietly.

"Yes." I replied just as quiet. I had to be there for Sam's wedding. It was the least I could do and this way, my kids would meet the Pack. It was a win-win situation except for the fact that I might run into my worst nightmare.

My ex boyfriend.

Jacob Black...

* * *

**_A/N_**

**_Is it good? Is it rubbish? Tell me what you think..._**

**_Please review ..._**


	2. Chapter 2- Wedding

Annie oc

"Stay still, honey!" I ordered as I brushed through Sarah's hair. She was wiggling about in my lap and I got annoyed.

"If you don't stay still then I'll call Jason!" I threatened and she immediately stopped. I laughed at her sudden change of mind. Sarah was scared of Jace even if he was her own brother. Jace was only 14 but he was buff. He looked incredibly handsome but also a bit intimidating. Jace was always my favourite. He's helped me through some rough spots in life and you could say that he was more like a friend than a son.

Sarah was dressed in a lilac dress with ruffles at the bottom. I had curled her hair and painted her nails a nice purple. Overall, she looked very cute and adorable. I finished brushing her hair and went to put my make up on. I was wearing a strapless lilac dress that went up to my knees. It had a darker band around the middle with a velvet rose on the left. I had paired it with flats because I couldn't pick up Sarah with heels.

I just finished applying my mascara when Jace came in. "You look nice mum." he said and I smiled. Such a gentleman. Jace wasn't wearing a suit, just a lilac dress shirt with his top button undone and black pants with shiny shoes. He actually looked presentable!

"Let's get going." I said and Sarah ran to get her bag. We were staying in LaPush for about a week or two. I wanted Jace to get to know my best friends but I knew my son, Jason wanted to meet _Jacob._ It was his mission. He also wanted to beat Jacob up. Now I know you might think that's impossible with Jacob being a wolf and being really strong but Jace is stronger than any supernatural being. That's just the way it is.

I got the bags ready and got into my car. It was a red Ferrari 458 Italia. I had, what Jace described as, a need for speed. I put the bags away and helped Sarah get into her seat at the back while Jace sat at the front.

Getting from England to America would take hours and the wedding was in 1 hour. My daughter had an ability to create vortexes. Until she's a legal age (12), I control her powers so I planned a vortex to Forks in my head. As soon as I thought of it, a blue diamond appeared out of thin air and came right before my car. It rippled like water but I saw Forks on the other side. I started the car and hovered my foot over the accelerator. 'This was it. I was going back home.' I thought and breathed in and out calmly. I pushed the accelerator and we were gone.

* * *

The Cullen's house (or should I say mansion) was decorated in light colours. The whole place looked like it should have been in a fairytale book, not i in the rainiest state in the U.S. I looked at Jace and saw that he was bouncing in his seat. He was finally meeting the anonymous 'Uncle Sam' and 'Aunt Emi'. I shook my head and smiled. I parked with the rest of the cars and saw some of the Cullen's cars. 'They have good taste' I thought. I picked up Sarah and went with Jace inside the house. It was so beautiful inside and everything screamed out 'EMILY'. I found us some good seats at the back but not too far back. The Pack was at the front and I pointed them out to Jace. Sarah stared at the Cullen's in wonder and awe. Everyone suddenly quieted when Emily came in. She looked so gorgeous in a one shoulder, floor length dress. She had roses on her strap and ruffles at the bottom. Her hair was curled and put in an elegant style. She had on some light make up and nobody noticed her scars. Emily truly was a goddess like Sam had described her. All eyes were on her as she walked down the aisle with a man I didn't recognise. Probably her father but all in all the ceremony was beautiful.

* * *

There was a reception afterwards and I hoped to introduce myself to Emily. I walked through the crowd knowing that Sarah was safe with Jace.

Sam caught my eye and grinned, a gin I hadn't seen since I left. Sam called me forward and Emily everyone there stared at me in... awe?

Sam pulled me into a tight hug and whispered, "I'm so glad you came, honey. I'm proud of you."

"I wouldn't have missed it for the world." I whispered back and Sam chuckled. I pulled away from Sam's arms and went to Emily.

"Congrats Emi. You didn't have to marry the burden called Sam but you did anyway." I teased and she broke into a smile.

"You're Annie?" she asked.

"The one and only." I replied and she looked at Sam with an annoyed expression.

"You didn't tell me she was the most beautiful person on the planet!" she said and Sam laughed. The Pack, including my ex, was coming to Sam and congratulating him. Embry was the first to notice me.

"Annie!" he cried out and crushed me to his body. I had tears in my eyes but I didn't let them fall. Oh Gods, I had missed Embry so much. Embry let go of me and the Pack all slowly came and hugged me, including Paul. Jacob was standing there watching the Pack hugging me and I turned myself to look at him. Jacob was bigger than before and much more handsome. He had muscles bulging out of his white dress shirt. I met his gaze and melted into his eyes.

Suddenly, I felt an invisible cord tying him to me. The Pack's eyes were trained on us and I could tell that they felt something. I felt like a mother, a mother to the Pack. SHIT! HE IMPRINTED ON ME!

"Muuuuuum!" someone yelled and I turned to find Sarah running towards me. The Pack's eyes widened but I ignored them. I bent down to catch her and lift her up.

"What happened?" I asked her in concern and she pointed to the slowly approaching Jace.

"No cake fow Sawah!" she said and pouted.

I put on my best stern expression and said, "Jace! I told you not to wind her up!"He gave me a sheepish smile and held up a piece of cake and gave it to Sarah.

I turned to the Pack who looked shocked excluding Sam and Emily. "This is my daughter, Sarah and son Jace." I introduced. Sarah waved at the Pack while Jace went to shake their hands with a firm grip. (Not including Jacob)

"Children?" asked Embry with a bewildered expression. I laughed and nodded.

"But how? He looks 14."

"But you have to admit that the resemblance is uncanny."

"She has kids!"

Jace and I looked very similar while Sarah only had my eyes.

I pointed to Sam and told Sarah, "That's your Uncle Sam, honey." Her eyes widened and she wiggled out of my arms.

She walked up to Sam and said, " Nice to mweet you Uncoo Sam!" Sam laughed and picked her up giving her a big kiss on her cheek.

Jacob turned to me and questioned, "Why are you here?"

I turned to answer but an announcement cut through. "COULD THE THREE TRADITIONAL DANCES BEGIN, PLEASE"

Sam took my hand and led me through the crowd. The first dance was the father of the bride and the bride herself, the second was the groom and his sister and the third was the maid of honour and the best man, in this case it was Kim and Jared. Emily and her dad went to the middle of the place and started dancing. When they had danced for about three minutes, Sam pulled me to dance with him. I smiled at him and he grinned back. Even though we weren't related by blood, we acted like we were. While we were dancing, I saw Kim and Jared join us and one by one, the guests.

Embry came up and tapped Sam on the shoulder asking him to hand me over. Sam smiled and went to dance with Emily. Embry winked at me and turned his head to where Jacob was standing, staring at us. I glared at him and went to focus on Embry.

"Long time no see, huh" Embry said and I grinned.

"Hasn't been that long. Nothing's changed that much!" I said and Embry's gaze hardened.

"You have kids, Annie. You didn't even think of letting me know!" He accused and I apologised sincerely. I danced with other Pack members and a few of the Cullen's, much to Jacob's dismay.

I walked over to Jace and put my hand forward, "May I have this dance?" I mocked and he grinned.

"Certainly, young lady." he replied and I pulled him to the dance floor. As soon as we started dancing, the music turned from classical to hip hop. I noticed Paul grinning like a Cheshire cat from the side and I guessed this was his doing. Everyone on the floor looked shocked and just stood there.

I dragged Jace to the middle and whispered, "Let's show these Americans how to dance properly!" He smirked and took my hand. All eyes turned on us as we danced to the music. As soon as the music stopped, everyone clapped.

"How?" asked Paul in amazement.

"British family dance off winners, 2 years running!" Jace explained and the Pack laughed. I took Brady's hand and pulled him to dance with me while Jace pulled Sarah. Soon all of the guests joined us laughing and smiling happily.

I moved from the dance floor to get a drink and felt a presence behind me. I turned around to find Jacob there checking me out.

"What do you want, Jacob" I spat out. He grimaced and got closer to me so that we were only inches away.

"Just came to warn you." He said.

"About what?"

He smirked and presses himself against me. "To warn you that no matter what you do, wherever you go, you're _mine_ now!" He ended with a growl and my breathing hitched. Jacob's hands explored my sides and my eyes widened. He suddenly let go of me and walked away not turning back. I walked as fast as I could to Jace.

He saw me and asked, "Are you okay, mum?"

"Yeah, just tired. Let's get home" I replied knowing that he wasn't fully convinced. I went up to Sam and told him 'congratulations' again, kissed Emily's cheek, hugged the Pack members (excluding _him) _and went to the car.

As I drove home, I realised something.

* * *

**Jacob Black wasn't gonna let me go without a fight...**

_**A/N**_

_**Thanks for your reviews. Hope this chapter was good.**_

_**Check out my other stories.**_

_**Continue reviewing and I'll update more often...**_


	3. Chapter 3- Gary

Annie oc

We didn't have a house in LaPush so we had to rent one. It was a nice house, comfortable. It had four bedrooms, a huge living room, great kitchen, three bathrooms and big garden. It was quite expensive but not half as much as the things Sarah asks for.

I was currently making breakfast for Jace and Sarah. Jace loved bacon just like I did. Sarah liked sweet things like pancakes, also like me. I was making blueberry pancakes for Sarah and chocolate pancakes for Jace because we didn't have any bacon. I flipped the pancakes just when the phone rang.

"Hello, Annie White speaking."

"It's Leah"

"Oh, hi Lee!"

"Yeah, yeah. We're comin' over for breakfast. None of us know how to cook properly so we'll probably burn Emily's house. See you there!" she simply stated and cut the phone. I was momentarily shocked but soon got over it. I guess I'll have to make more pancakes!

A couple of minutes later, there was a knock on the door and shouting. I finished the 15th pancake and went to open the door. As soon as I opened the door, the Pack barged in racing each other to the kitchen. Leah stayed with me and we walked back to the kitchen together. I saw Quil trying to eat one of Jace's pancakes and I smacked his hand away with a wooden spoon.

"The chocolate one's belong to Jace. Nobody touches them or the blueberry pancakes. Understand?" I said and they all meekly nodded.

"You'll all get five pancakes each in a flavour of your choice. Let me go get the beanbags first." I said and went to the garage. We had 12 massive bean bag chairs in the garage. I had thought about inviting the Pack to my house when I was in England so I had bought 12 bean bag chairs and transported them to the house in LaPush. I got the guys to take a chair each and situate them in our massive kitchen. They followed my instructions and all sat on a bean bag chair giving me their pancake flavours. I noticed that Jacob and Paul were missing. Patrol, I guessed.

"Morning Mum." Jace said as he came to the kitchen dressed with a dressed Sarah. He came up to me and kissed my cheek lightly then put Sarah on the counter.

"You didn't have to get her dressed, Jace. You could have just called me." I scolded.

Jace shrugged and said, "I didn't want to disturb you. You were making breakfast, the most important meal of the day."

I laughed and ruffled his hair to which he gave me a scowl.

"Pancakes are ready!" I shouted and put the plates on the island counter. The Pack rushed to get a plate and sat down to eat.

"These taste like heave, Annie!" praised Embry and the others nodded in agreement. I chuckled and went to feed Sarah her pancakes.

The door slammed opened and Paul and Jacob stormed in.

"I'm starving! " Paul stated and took a plate of the counter. Jacob did the same while assessing Jace.

"What?" Jace asked getting angry at Jacob's staring.

"Nothing." He muttered looking away.

"Mummy. I go play?" Sarah asked sweetly. The pack said 'aw' and Sarah smiled.

"I need to do some work on my car." I said and Sarah pouted.

"That's okay, Annie. We'll take the kids." Leah volunteered and everyone nodded.

"Yeah, okay." I agreed and the Pack left with my kids.

* * *

I had just finished doing some work on my car. It's gonna go faster now. I headed back into the house and went to my room to take a shower. I had my own bathroom so I could get some privacy. There was no one in the house so I only took my towel with me.

The hot shower relaxed my muscles and calmed me down as I was in the shower for 20 minutes. I stepped out and wrapped a towel around myself and walked out to my room. The steam escaped and the cold breeze hit me. I walked to my wardrobe and I heard a voice.

"That suits you, ya know."

I whipped back to see the infamous Jacob Black leaning against the window. I gasped and clutched the towel tighter to my body. Jacob took a step towards me and I took a step backwards.

"Get out!" I screamed and threw my pillow at him which he gracefully dodged taking a step towards me. I took another step backwards.

"Nope." he said popping the 'p'. He took another step forward and I stepped backwards into the wall. Jacob closed the gap between us and pressed me against the wall. His eyes darkened and I try to look anywhere but at him.

He took his left hand and stroked my right jaw. He trailed his lips from the crook of my neck up to my right ear. He lifted his right hand and rubbed circles on my left cheek.

"I missed you, so, so much." He whispered into my ear and I shivered. He tilted my head so I would face him. I looked into his eyes and he inched closer to my lips. We were only millimetres apart when the door downstairs opened.

"MOM! I'm home!" Jace shouted and I pushed Jacob off me. I took my clothes and went to the bathroom to get changed into a white black tank top and shorts.

* * *

The Pack was lounging in my living room, except Seth and Leah who were patrolling. Suddenly my phone rang and I answered it not looking at who it was.

"Annie speaking"

"It's Gary. I need to speak to my grandkids." he ordered and my eyes widened. It's been a while since Gary's contacted us.

"You're not speaking to my kids, Gary!" I shouted into the phone.

"They're not your kids. They're Jasmine's and my son's! How can a seventeen year old have a fourteen year old son?"

"Jasmine and your son are not alive anymore. I honestly don't know what your problem is. They're my kids!" I said

"Just give the phone to Jason!" he commanded and I threw it to Jace with an angry expression. The Pack looked surprised at my angry expression. 'Put it on speaker' I mouthed to Jace and he obeyed.

"Jason!"

"It's Jace, Gary!" Jace responded.

"Call me granddad, kid." Gary said with a chuckle and Jace looked disgusted.

"You're not mum's dad so you're not my granddad!" said Jace.

"Honestly, kid. That girl's corrupted you. That bitch!" yelled Gary and Jace turned red.

"Shut the hell up! Don't speak about my mum like that. She's taken good care of me and Sarah. If you were my granddad, you would have supported my mum. When Jasmine died, when mum was pregnant with Sarah, or when we had problems with Daniel. You didn't even call. We don't need you in our life. Just stay the hell away from us!" Jace ordered.

"YOU BAST-"Jace cut off the phone and threw it back to me.

"Who was that?" Paul asked.

"No-one important. Some guy who keeps annoying me!" I lied though the Pack saw right through it.

"He said something about Jace and Sarah not being your kids!" Paul pushed.

I sighed and Jace came to my rescue. "How can we not belong to mum? I mean, we look exactly like each other!"

The Pack grunted in agreement but was still suspicious.

**The truth will have to come out sometime**.

_**A/N**_

_**So, who is Jasmine and Jace's dad? Next chapter will be up soon.**_

_**How was it?**_

_**Thanks to all the people**_ _**who favourite and reviewed my story.**_

_**The Daughter of Night- I will explain more about Jace's dad soon. This chapter had a bit in. Thanks for your reviews**_

_**vampireacademyrulz797**__**- Thanks... I'll try to update more often now.**_

_**lovebookstwilight**__**- Thanks and I'll try updating more often**_

_**Guest- I'm going to explain bit by bit who the father of Sarah and Jace is**_


	4. Chapter 4- Memories

Annie oc

"So, Mom's hosting a 'Welcome Home' party for you." Leah admitted looking embarrassed. I had told Leah that there was no need for any parties as we weren't gonna stay long but once Sue decided on something, it was gonna happen.

"I told Sue she didn't need to..." I trailed off sighing. Sue went overboard with things.

"Well, it's not gonna be big. It's just the Pack. Kim's at her grandparents in the Makah Rez and Claire's gone to her aunts in Seattle. It's gonna be really small. Just a little gathering." Leah persuaded and I eventually gave in. Leah cheered and went off to tell her mum that I agreed. I might as well go.

"Jace, we're gonna go to the Clearwater's tomorrow. Sue's hosting a welcome home party for us and she really wants to meet you guys." I explained and Jace grinned. He loved spending time with the Pack.

* * *

I got dressed in a red and black checkered dress that went to my knee. I curled my elbow length black hair. Jace was dressed in a black shirt and jeans and Sarah was in a pretty polka dot dress. We got in my Ferrari and drove to the Clearwater's residence.

Inside was cozy and warm with a 'Welcome Back, Annie' banner hanging at the top. Sue spotted me and ran to give me a big hug. She was like a second mother to me, like I was a second daughter to her.

Next was Billy who wheeled to me. He pulled me into a tight hug and I hugged him just as tight. I had missed him so much. I removed myself from his arm and went to introduce Sarah and Jace to everyone who didn't know them.

"This is Sarah and Jace. My kids" I introduced and they looked shocked at Jace's age.

"Sarah?" Billy asked.

"Something to remind me of LaPush when I was away. I loved her so much and this is my way of showing it." I replied and I saw tears in his eyes. He gave me warm smile and I returned it. Jacob's mother was everything to me. Sarah Black. I loved her so much and when she died, I was devastated.

Jace went to the Pack and Sarah stayed with me while I tried to help Sue serve the food. She refused to let me do anything. I fed Sarah while Leah distracted her.

I suddenly had an idea. When Jasmine died, she gave me her power. Memories. I could display memories in any way. Bring them from someone else's head and put them on TV. I decided I would do that to reward everyone for their hard work, helping Sue putting the party together.

"Guys, let's go to the living room. I have a gift for you all." I said and they all rushed to the living room.

I noticed the 45 inch TV and grinned.

"I want to give you all a memory that you've forgotten. I guess you all know that I'm not entirely human but I'm not completely different. Just watch and you'll see." I said and everyone looked confused.

I wrapped my hands around my head and focused on Jared.

* * *

_The video started in the kitchen where a mini Jared and his mother were standing, ready to bake a cake. The person holding the camera must have been his father as the voice belonged to a man._

"_Jared, help mommy mix, please." she said and Jared eagerly started mixing. _

_She showed the camera a bowl of melted chocolate and said, "We're making chocolate cake, Jared's favourite!"_

_Jared eyed the chocolate and licked his lips earning a chuckle from his dad. Two minutes into the baking, the phone outside rang and Jared's mum went to get it. Jared placed a tiny finger over his mouth and said "shh" to his dad who said "shh" back. Jared took the bowl of chocolate and shoved his hands into it. Once the bowl was ¾ empty, Jared put his whole face into it to lick it from inside._

"_Jared, honey what ar-"a voice came. His mum abruptly stopped when she saw Jared's whole face covered in thick, brown chocolate. _

"_Jared!" she cried and ran to him. Jared showed her his most innocent expression. _

"_You're not gonna get away from this, mister!" she said sternly and the TV went blank._

* * *

Everyone turned to me in shock and I shrugged, grinning at Jared. Slowly, everyone digested what I did and grinned at Jared.

"You were so cute!" Sue gushed and Jared frowned.

"I think we should have Seth and Leah next." I said and Seth shook his head wildly screaming 'NO'.

* * *

_At first everything was hazy then the screen became clear. A 3 year old Seth dressed in a too big yellow floral dress was sitting cross legged on the floor. He had make up on his face going in random directions. The culprits were sitting opposite him, giggling loudly. Me and Leah! We were young and living life by torturing Seth. Seth didn't know what was funny and the poor kid kinda enjoyed it._

"_Can I 'ave wipstick now, Weah?" Seth asked eagerly. Leah flashed a smile to me and nodded to Seth. She took the bright red lipstick and smeared it on Seth's face then fell down laughing. I soon joined in and Seth looked confused._

* * *

Everyone was bursting with laughter when the video ended and Seth was blushing like crazy.

"Okay, let's have Paul next."

* * *

_Paul was walking down the road with a friend, James. When they got closer to the shops, Paul saw a girl from his class being pushed over by another boy. Paul and James went closer to find her being bullied._

"_We should go help her." said Paul and James' eyes widened._

"_No Paul, that Andrew Yates. Nobody messes with him!" Jared disagreed._

_Paul ignored him and punched Andrew, when Andrew turned around Paul slipped behind him and grabbed the girl's hand to run. James watched the couple from afar, scared to get close in case Andrew came back._

"_Thank you, Paul. That was brave of you." the girl said._

"_T'was nothing. I do this kinda thing every day." Paul said trying to impress her. The girl smiled and gave him a big kiss of appreciation on his cheek. Paul blushed bright red and she ran away giggling._

* * *

"Seriously Paul?" Jared asked smirking and Paul growled at him.

"Can we have Quil next?" asked Seth and I nodded. This was extremely funny.

* * *

_The scene in front of them was very cute. A 14 year old Jacob snoring on the sofa w__ith a 14 year old me lying on top of him. Quil was lying on the floor beneath us spooning Embry._

"_It's so cute!" a voice gushed and the scene moved to Charlie Swan watching them. Charlie was uncomfortable showing affection as he found those situations incredibly awkward although he did sometimes admit stuff._

_The person filming chuckled. It sounded like a younger Billy and I was right._

_A clattering sound was heard from Charlie's side and someone murmured, "Sorry"._

_Jacob unconsciously wrapped an arm around me and I buried myself in his neck._

"_Shut up, Quil!" Jacob muttered sighing in content when I moved closer._

"_Yeah, shut up Quil!" Embry agreed and gave the sleeping Quil a kick. Quil jolted awake holding his bottom with wide eyes. Quil scanned the room to find both Charlie and Billy laughing at the scenario and scowled._

* * *

"I forgot about that!" Billy said while laughing. Quil was blushing and I grinned.

"Annie..." Billy trailed off looking apprehensive.

"What is it, Billy?" I asked curiously.

"Do you have any videos of you when you went away? I don't mean to pry but it-"

"Yeah, it's okay Billy. I have one."

* * *

"_Jace! Stop right there, mister! You know I can't run!" I cried chasing after a 12 year old Jace who was only in his towel. I was 8 ½ months pregnant and was about to pop any minute. Jace looked at me in concern and stopped allowing me to comb his hair._

"_Paris said you looked like a penguin." Jace said and I laughed._

"_No I don't!" I said and Jace shook his head._

"_You're waddling around the house like a penguin. Waddle-waddle, waddle-waddle!" Jace explained and I tickled him. Jace thrashed his arms around making sure not to hit my tummy. I stopped and gave Jace a moment to breathe. Jace took that moment to kiss my stomach and caress it with his hands. I smiled warmly at him and brought him into a hug. _

_I knew that no matter what happened, I had my son. _

_I had Jason._

* * *

The Pack looked at me with pity and I shrugged it off.

"So they are yours" Paul whispered after seeing me pregnant with Sarah. Jace turned to him with an angry glare and Paul looked sorry.

"Thanks for those, Annie" Billy said and I smiled. Everyone was heading off home and I went to use the bathroom.

After I had used the loo and washed my hands, I headed out but a blazing hand stopped me.

"I didn't forget. I never forgot." Jacob said staring me in the eye and I smiled.

"I didn't either. I just couldn't" I replied and he smiled too.

"Give me another chance, Annie. I'll make things better. I'll make you happy." Jacob persisted and I sighed.

I wasn't in a position to date with looking after Sarah, ignoring Gary and sorting out family problems. But I couldn't ignore him. He meant a lot to me even thought I didn't want to admit it.

"Alright Jacob. One chance, that's it!" I said and Jacob fist pumped. I giggled and he gave me a kiss on my left cheek.

I left quickly after that.


	5. Chapter 5- Date

Annie oc

I was on a date with the most unlikeliest person ever. Jacob Black. I really had gone mad.

I was currently sitting in a restaurant in Seattle. It was a nice place but quite expensive. How did Jacob get the money? Jacob had gone to use the restroom so I was alone reading the desert menu. Our date had gone pretty well so far. We watched a movie and caught up with each other without mentioning the arguments we had had before I left. I heard footsteps approaching and looked up with a smile, thinking it was Jacob. But it wasn't.

"Hey, beautiful." the man said. He was in his thirties and smelt of alcohol. He sat next to me and I inched away.

"Stop moving, honey." he ordered and grabbed my wrist tightly. I ground my teeth together and was about to punch him when I remembered that we were in a public place and that I was meant to be a fragile looking, 17 year old girl. I winced as his grip tightened even more and he pulled me to his chest. I looked around for anyone but nobody had noticed us and Jacob was nowhere to be seen. I struggled against his grip and he pressed a hand on my thigh. I was wearing a sapphire blue elbow length sleeved dress that went mid thigh. Big mistake!

"Come on, sweetheart. Let's get going." he commanded and was about to drag me with him when a figure stood before him.

"Take your hands off her!" Jacob growled and the man pulled me even closer to him. He smelt like tobacco and beer. The smell overwhelmed me due to my heightened senses and I felt myself get dizzy.

"Move out of the way, kid!" the man shouted and lifted me up. Jacob pulled me away from his hands and pulled me to his chest. I breathed in his comforting smell of pine trees and mints and my headache disappeared.

"Give her back!" the man demanded loudly and all the heads in the restaurant turned to us. The manager walked to us and seeing the problem, he called security.

"I'll come back for her. I'll make sure I will!" the man shouted as he was dragged away and cuffed. Jacob talked to the police officer in a hushed voice so I couldn't hear what he was saying. He showed the marks on my hand to the officer and the officer nodded in agreement. The marks were going to heal in a few minutes but the officer didn't know that.

"We are sincerely sorry for what happened and we will make sure it doesn't happen again." the manager said looking apologetic. I nodded and said it was okay while Jacob cussed under his breath.

"Thanks for today, Jake." I said placing a soft kiss on his cheek.

"I should have been there to protect you, Annie!" he said, "Some protector I am."

"Hey, look at me. You were there, that's what counts. You stopped him from going any further. Thanks, Jake." I said and he sighed. He leaned in to my lips and I did the same. When his lips met mine, it felt like fireworks were exploding. The kiss didn't stay as a kiss long and it lead to a heavy make out session.

Jacob placed his hand on my thigh and his phone rang.

"Oh, hey Bella!" Jacob said cheerfully. I sighed and sat up not looking at Jacob. What was I doing? I left LaPush because of Bella and I'm not going through that again. I shouldn't have let him carry on. Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!

"Tomorrow? Yeah, I'm free. See you there!" Jacob replied and turned his gaze towards me.

"I'm going to the Cullen's tomorrow. You wanna come?" he asked. I started getting angry. He has no idea how much I hate Bella, does he? I'm not going anywhere near that leech! I was positively fuming when I thought that.

"You. Want. Me. To. Go. To. See. Bella?" I spat out. Jacob took a few steps back as my eyes turned black in anger.

" You could bring Jace and Sarah too. You're always talking about how much you want them to know Edward!" he replied quickly, slightly panicking. I stopped and thought for a minute. Edward had been my best friend. The greatest friend anyone could ask for. He was always there when Jacob ignored me, hated me, _hit me. _Yeah, that's right, he hit me. When Jacob rattled on about Bella, Edward comforted me. He bought me chocolates and flowers for Valentine's Day. He took me out on my birthday. He stood by me when Jacob left me for Bella. He _nearly _stopped me from leaving. Nearly.

"If you think that I'll enjoy even a minute in her presence then you have some serious problems!" I shouted.

"So you'll come?"

" I guess." I said with a sigh.

Jacob left soon after that, leaving me with a lot to think of. I was only going for Edward and possibly Emmett. I've always liked Rosalie because of her hate for Bella and Jasper for his calm sense and big brother role. Esme was like a mum and Carlisle like a dad. I was never close to Alice though. She was always around Bella after she came so we kinda distanced a bit. I fell asleep quickly forgetting my worries and drifting off into a deep slumber.

* * *

We were all sitting in my car, on the way to the Cullen's house. I was wearing a leopard print top and shorts. Jace was wearing a checkered shirt with sleeves rolled up and his favourite jeans. Sarah was dressed in a pretty blue dress decorated with angels. Jacob was wearing jeans and a tight black shirt which showed all his muscles.

I parked outside their house and went to unbuckle Sarah. Sarah ran from me to Jacob's hands. I frowned at the thought of Sarah getting closer to Jacob. Jacob ruffled her hair and picked her up. Jace came to me and I slung an arm around his shoulder, he was getting pretty tall! Jacob didn't bother with knocking and walked straight into the house carrying Sarah. I followed behind with Jace, cautiously.

All the vampires were situated in the living room and everything stopped when my eyes met Edward's. I let go of Jace's hand and took a step towards Edward. Edward grinned and I ran into his arms, pulling him into a tight hug. Edward clung onto me as if I was gonna disappear any second and hugged me just as tightly as he didn't need to worry about breaking my bones. I felt tears on my face and Edward wiped them away, and then kissed my forehead and cheeks. I giggled and kissed his cheek lightly to which Jacob growled. I pulled away from Edward and found myself being attacked by most of the Cullen's.

"It's been so long, Annie!" Esme whispered.

"Too long!" Emmett agreed. Rose nodded too but seemed distracted by something else in the room. I turned to what she was looking at and saw that it was my children. Bella and her daughter were staring at me with pure hate and I grinned. I walked over to my kids.

"These are my children. Jason Edward Robert White and Sarah Jasmine Rosalie White." I introduced and Edward and Rose gasped.

Rosalie dragged Edward towards me and pulled me into a group hug saying thank you over again and again.

Bella turned her looks of hate towards my children and I frowned. Bitch!

"Children?" Carlisle asked and I nodded. Edward smiled and I grinned back.

"What are you doing here?" Bella asked, hate lacing her voice. Edward winced slightly but I ignored him.

"Jacob invited us." I replied simply.

"Why would _**my **_Jacob invite _**you**_?" Nessie questioned.

"Renesmee!" Edward scolded.

"What, Edward? Renesmee asked a perfectly reasonable question to _her_." Bella sneered. Jacob just stood there watching from a corner, not doing anything.

Jace replied instead of me, saying, "Jacob invited my mum to come over here with us so butt out, midget!"

Emmett cracked up in laughter and Bella sent him a look of utter loathing.

"She can't control her own son, for God's sake!" Bella screamed. Seriously?

"Nice seeing you again, Eddie. Maybe another time!" I said with a sigh. Jacob was leaning against the wall assessing my actions, not even glancing at Bella. Edward sighed and nodded. I took Sarah's hand and Jace followed me as I walked out of the room but something stopped me. Jacob's blazing hand stopped me from walking out and pulled me towards Jacob's body. I struggled against his death grip and he dragged me outside to talk.

"What the hell are you playing at?" I hissed at him. I tried to get my hand away from him but he tightened his grip.

"What the hell are _you_ playing at?" Jacob snarled.

"Me? Me? Bella and her daughter are ones who started it." I shouted.

"Stop provoking them! " Jacob shouted back "And keep your son on a leash!"

"Hey! Keep your bloody mouth shut about my son!" I yelled and I heard a BANG inside. I looked at Jacob and saw that he looked just as shocked as I was. I ran inside to find Jace pinning down Renesmee and Jasper restraining Bella. I rushed to Jace and noticed that he had tears in his eyes. Tears? Jace never cries! I pulled Jace off Renesmee and he pointed to Sarah letting free tears flow down his face.

Sarah was curled up in a corner in Edward's lap looking like she was in pain. I ran to her a hugged her but she screamed. I felt tears stream my face as I lifted up Sarah's dress and saw the fist sized bruise on her stomach. Carlisle rushed forwards and crouched down to examine her. I heard Jacob's heavy footsteps come closer to see Sarah's bruise and he gasped.

"Mummy!" Sarah cried as Carlisle placed a cold finger on her bruise. Sarah took Carlisle's hand and placed it on her leg while she bit her lip.

Carlisle gasped and said, "It's broken while her foot is fractured."

I pulled her close and sobbed into her clothes.

"Annie..." Edward trailed off placing an arm on my shoulder. I shrugged it off and Carlisle tried to touch her bruise again while Sarah screamed in agony.

"Jacob, give me your hand." Carlisle ordered and Jacob obeyed. Carlisle placed Jacob's hand on Sarah's bruise and her tears instantly stopped. Sarah sighed and leaned into Jacob's touch. I was momentarily shocked.

"Seems like Jacob's the only cure for this." Carlisle muttered and my eyes widened.

"What?"

"Jacob's heat. It seems to comfort Sarah. I will bandage her leg up but I will recommend having Jacob nearby for a couple of days. Just until she gets better." Carlisle prescribed and Jacob flashed an excited grin.

"Can't I use any of the other wolves?"

"Yes but since you're Jacob's imprint, I thought it would be better if you two were close while Jacob can heal Sarah." Carlisle explained and I gave in. I turned around to see the rest of the Cullen's giving me pitying looks. Bella and Renesmee had disappeared; Edward was probably having a word with them. I said goodbye to everyone and drove back home with Jacob trailing behind. Jace was running with Sarah in his arms. I was a bit apprehensive of letting him run home by himself through the forest but then I remembered how much I loved and trusted him.

When I reached home, Sarah and Jace were already inside. Jace was laying her on her bed really slowly. Jacob came inside with a bag of his clothes in his hand. Jacob laid down on Sarah's bed holding her close to his heated body. I looked at the scene and smiled slightly.

They kinda looked like a father and daughter pair. So cute yet so fragile inside.

I took Jacob's bag and put it in the corner of my room. We didn't have any spare rooms and I didn't want Jacob sleeping downstairs in case Sarah needed him. Jace wouldn't appreciate Jacob sleeping in his room either so my room was the only option. DAMN!

What a long day...

I just hope Jacob doesn't take advantage of staying in my house.

And sleeping in my room.

* * *

_**A/N**_

_**Hope you liked it! Thank you to all my reviewers!**_

_**Daughter of Night- Thank you soooooo much! You are one of my most favourite reviews! Thanks for all your support in all my stories. Hope you liked this.**_

_**Please continue reviewing or I won't know if you liked it or not. And if you didn't like it then I might have to remove it . I don't want to do that but I don't know what you want so please review. **_

_**I'm going on holiday from the beginning of April to the end so I won't be able to update anymore. :(**_

_**Review please!**_


	6. Chapter 6- Revenge

Annie oc

"Morning mummy." Sarah said as Jacob brought her downstairs. Sarah couldn't walk properly due to her fractured foot and so Jacob carried her up and down the stairs so she wouldn't have to put any pressure on it.

I finished cooking the breakfast and plated it up, giving Jacob twice as much as any of us.

"Mornin' mum" Jace grumbled and gave me a kiss on the cheek. I smoothed down his untameable hair and gave him his plate. I turned towards Jacob to pick up Sarah but I stopped mid-step feeling a small pull in my chest. My eyes widened and the pull got stronger and I started seeing the Pack on their way here.

"Whoa!" I muttered.

"Annie, what happened?" Jacob asked putting Sarah on the table and coming to check me.

"One metre distance, remember?" Jace growled. Jacob glared at Jace but took a step back anyway.

"Just got a message. Need to make more breakfast." I said and I opened the fridge to get out more eggs and bacon. I pondered for a minute and decided to get out the sausages and bread. Jacob and Jace looked at me weirdly as I started cooking like some mad person. I giggle at the thought.

I heard the door creak open and heavy footsteps enter the house.

"Morning guys!" I called out to the Pack.

"Smells good in here." Paul said and the Pack nodded in agreement.

"Go get the beanbags from the garage." I said to Paul and I tossed him the keys which he caught.

"Which one?"

"The one that's got a little skull at the top." I said while he raised his eyebrows at me. I plated the rest of the food for the Pack as they brought back a beanbag each. They each took a plate and started ravenously chewing and swallowing. I'm still not sure if they chew.

"So how'd you know we were coming?" Seth asked, his mouth full of bacon. If it were possible, he looked even cuter. Awwww!

"I just knew. Plus I'm _seeing _you guys now." I replied although they still looked a tad bit confused.

"Seeing us how?" Brady asked.

"I'm getting images and visions. There's also this little pull in my chest. It's like, a different pull pattern for Leah, Embry, Seth and Quil." I answered and Leah gasped.

"It's obvious isn't it? She's the Alpha Female of the Pack but since Jacob has another Pack from Sam, she can only feel us." Leah explained.

"So you can't see me?" Paul asked.

"There's something just not as powerful as any of them." I said, gesturing to Jacob's Pack members. Seth did a fist pump and stuck his tongue out at Brady and Collin. I grinned as Brady pouted and Collin gave me a pleading look.

"But how come Emily couldn't do this?" Jacob wondered out loud. The Pack turned to Jacob giving him a 'how stupid can you get?' stare.

"It's because she's not the true Alpha's imprint, duh!" Embry said and a tint of red crept over Jacob's cheeks. He muttered something like 'of course, stupid' and the Pack fell into fits of laughter. I joined in as well but didn't laugh as much as the Pack did.

"Phone!" Jace yelled over the laughter and threw it to Quil to pass it to me.

"Who is it?" I asked.

"Your boyfriend." Jace replied with a smirk. Immediately the laughter ceased and the room became tense. I frowned at my son but placed the phone to my ears.

"Hey Annie!" A cheerful, masculine voice said over the phone.

"Hey Patrick. What's up?" I asked happily and all eyes turned to me.

"Put it on speaker" Jacob demanded and I rolled my eyes but did it anyway.

"Nothing much. Hey did you put it on speaker? I wanna talk to the kids." Patrick requested and I replied with a 'yes'.

"Hey Princess and Argonaut!" Patrick shouted and Sarah squealed in delight raising her hands up for the phone. Jace smiled at the nickname and brought Sarah to the phone.

"Patwick! Patwick I miss you!" Sarah said.

"I miss you too, princess. What have you been up to, huh? Not having too much fun without me, I hope" Patrick said sternly.

"Lots of fun. I met Jacob and his fwiends and Uncoo Sam and Eddie and Leah and Seth!" Sarah explained while Patrick chuckled.

"Wow. Long list. What about you Argonaut?"

"Beat the crap out of Bella's daughter. Threatened Jacob and met Uncle Sam. Oh and Edward. He's nice." Jace said with a smirk.

"That's my boy. Annie, I'm calling you just to warn you, yeah. The plans I sent you last month, they're looking for them. I signed up to the new dealership with Andrew so I have Porsche on my side. I just have to persuade Miles as well. Don't let the plans fall into the right hands yeah. But apart from that, we're doing good business. Bugatti have released a new car with us. Their engineers are good but not as good as mine. Oh, shit! I gotta go. I'll be late for a meeting with Andrew. Love you!" Patrick yelled into the phone and the line went silent. I turned silently to the Pack and they stared at me. It carried on like that for a few seconds until they all started talking at the same time. Like, really loudly.

" Ok, Ok. That's enough. Ask the questions one by one." I ordered and Seth spoke up first.

"Who is he?"

"My brother. I didn't who he was alive until I left for England and did some research on my family." I answered.

"Why does he talk about Porsche and Bugatti like they're real people?"

"He owns Lamborghini."

"No he doesn't, someone else does." Paul spoke up.

"Cover up. Patrick is like me. A team of people like Patrick own the top major car companies. Yes, they're all 17 so they use other people as covers. Giving them limited details. Only the engineers and the others that work in their companies know the truth. They're sworn to secrecy."

"Who owns Ferrari?" Quil asked.

"Matthew. Patricks twin. They're partners in business."

"Why does he have to get people on his side?"

"It'll be better for business and they are experiencing a slight problem. Rivalry."

"What plans were he talking about?"

"That's strictly confidential."

"Why did Jace call him your boyfriend?" Jacob asked.

"At first, I hadn't told anyone that they were my brothers so Jace automatically thought that Patrick was my boyfriend."

"What-"

"Jeez guys! Stop interrogating her!" Jacob ordered and they hushed quickly. My phone vibrated and I checked it to see a text from an anonymous number.

_I hope you're happy with urself. Edward is not talking to me anymore and Renesmee is grounded. Why do u always have to cauze such big problems in my family? First you tried to take my Jacob away but that didn't work. My Jacob soon saw sense and came back to me. The right person for him. Then you tried to take my Edward. That didn't work either. You left and I thought that my life would finally be better. Everything turned perfect when Jacob imprinted on Renesmee. I finally had my Jacob and my daughter was happy. Then you came back with your demon spawn and tried to ruin my daughter's life. You tried to ruin mine but I fought it and now you're trying to ruin my daughters. I am proud of Renesmee for hurting your child. An eye for an eye. A child for a child. I just want to remind you that I will never leave this matter and I will never leave you until you are hurt. I'm going to get my revenge. Just you wait. Bella_

My eyes widened as I reread every word just making sure that my eyes weren't deceiving me. She suffered? More like I suffered. And what did she mean by a child for a child. I wouldn't worry about Jace but Sarah? What would happen to her? I needed answers and fast. I wasn't gonna let the bitch get away with this. I was trying to forget the past. Trying to make friends with everyone. Trying to accept my future as Alpha Female but Bella isn't going to make that possible.

I lifted my face to look at the Pack. They couldn't see the text but they could see the anger in my eyes. I hate Bella Swan. No, I loathe Bella Swan. Bella Cullen was just worser. From the feeble human to the blood thirsty vampire. She wasn't going to ruin my life. Nor my kids'.

I would fight her. And I would win.

* * *

_**A/N**_

_**This chapter is kinda a filler. I guess it is kinda important because it gives us a little information about Annie's family. Did you like it? Please review.**_

_**Thanks to:**_

_**dream lightning-Me too. Thanks for reviewing.**_

_**The Daughter of Night- Thanks for reviewing and yeah, you spelt it right. **_

_**pangie26- I understand how you came to that conclusion but hopefully this chapter will help you understand.**_

_**Silver Crystalite- Thanks for reviewing. Hope it was worth the wait.**_

_**JCreader-Thanks for reviewing. All will be revealed.**_

_**Also thanks to:**_

_**Sakura Lisel- Thanks for reviewing for chapter 2.**_

_**Silver Crystalite- Thanks for reviewing for all the chapters.**_

_**Also check out my new Jacob/oc story called Fates Intertwined. **_

_**Please continue reviewing...**_


End file.
